


Luminary

by kibasen



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AND PURE, F/M, U get it, mc is a lazy ass n kaito is energetic, no smut cuz i am a FLUFFY BUNNY, she nyehs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibasen/pseuds/kibasen
Summary: Momota Kaito always seemed to be filled with energy. Not that you minded. It was the fact that you were lazy and just wanted to cuddle your dumb boyfriend, but it seemed that the Luminary of the Stars had a different idea in mind.





	Luminary

Momota Kaito was a man of many things. 

He wasn't intelligent in many required class subjects, but he was knowledgable on space. He loved to exercise despite his illness, and the fact he usually just stargazes whenever he, Shuichi and Maki do their nightly training. Momota Kaito couldn't be described as lazy-- he was full of energy and beyond that.

Fueled with determination, he had practically flung himself up the stairs in your shared home, cape (jacket) flying behind him and his fluffy galaxy slippers silencing the noise of his harsh stomps.

When he threw open the door of your bedroom, he had to stop himself from aweing at you and clenching his pounding heart. Despite how cute you looked wrapped up in a blanket burrito with messy hair and tired eyes, he had burst into the room with a mission and he wasn't going to stop himself.

Kaito stared down at you, hands on his hips with furrowed brows. His eyes were filled with disappointment, and also love, but mostly disappointment because his girlfriend was so lazy. But you know. Whatever.

"Babe..." he started, "This can't go on anymore. You're unhealthy. So I, Momota Kaito, will not let you have your way anymore! Get up!"

You let out a groan of annoyance, pulling the duvet up over your head and continuing to play on your phone. Kaito yelled out in surprise, but still filled with his determination, grabbed the bottom of the duvet and yanked it down.

Cold. It was so cold.

"Heyyyy, give that back!" you whined, sitting up and pouting up at your purple-haired boyfriend. "You meanie."

"What are you saying?" Kaito gaped, eyes wide. "Do you intend to just wither away in here?!"

"...I was waiting for you to come to cuddle me, dick."

Kaito's cheeks flushed, but he held it in. No cuddling. Not until his cute girlfriend had done at least a simple exercise! 

"There will be none of that!" the purplenette exclaimed. "Not until you at least walk around for a bit!"

Your face dropped. You flopped back onto the bed, starfished positioned before curling up into a ball. "No. That's a pain."

"What do you mean walking around is a pain?!" 

"I mean, that it's a pain!"

Kaito let out a frustrated yell before grabbing onto your bare calf. You let out a wail of defiance as he pulled you down the bed, attempting to grab onto something to hold onto. You, obviously and ridiculously, failed and stared up at the astronaut-in-training with a glare.

"Get dressed," he grinned, visage lighting up. "We're going out for a run!"

"Nyeh..."

"You're starting to sound like Himiko!"

"NYEH...."

After reluctantly throwing on one of Kaito's old tracksuits (decorated with stars, by the way), you had made your dumb boyfriend pinky promise that you two would play video games afterwards. And cuddling, too, obviously. You would have zero brain cells if you didn't want to cuddle Momota Kaito.

Kaito had dragged you by the hand, and then eventually gave you a piggyback ride "because you wanted to save energy for your run." You had gone to the park and found a nice clear area with trees surrounding it not far away. It was mostly empty, except for the one random person walking their dog.

He placed you down onto the ground gently and you shoved your hands in your pockets, pulling the collar of his dark purple tracksuit up. The sun was blinding and bright, the air was crisp and nipped your skin and a few clouds littered across the sky. You knew if it was nighttime, Kaito would've ignored his exercise and stargaze instead.

"Alright!" Kaito exclaimed, nodding in approval at the surrounding area. He began to stretch and you looked off to the side, attempting to find the dog walker again. "Oi!"

You pouted and turned around, looking up to meet Kaito's disapproving glare once again. You turned your head away, crossing your arms over your chest.

"I'm so unfit," you started, "I'll only be able to run like ten seconds before becoming exhausted."

Kaito puffed out his chest, his infectious grin spreading across his (really kissable) lips. "So? At least you ran!" he cheered. "Everybody starts somewhere, don't they? You just have to stay determined and continue what you're doing! If it's ten seconds or ten minutes, at least you have done something! And the Luminary of the Stars will be right by you, cheering you on!" He finished his speech with a cheesy grin and a thumbs up.

"Kaito..."

"Hmm?"

"I... I... wanna make out with you so hard right now."

"L-Later! Get running!"

He grabbed your shoulders and turned you around, pushing you until you broke out into a small jog, a laugh bubbling up in your throat. You knew his face would be as red as Himiko's hair if you turned around. What a cutie.

Man, you really loved your dumb boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, please think about looking at my tumblr! ^^ (dr53imagines)


End file.
